MidWest Meets the South
by lil'missvixin
Summary: A girl from Iowa has to stay with her cousins in Tulsa for awhile. She's completly dreading it, wanting it to go by as fast as possible...but when she gets there, she wishes time could stop.
1. Arriving

Down South

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders…although I do own Evelin and any new characters…and a copy of the special edition.

Authors Note: This is my first FanFic, so be nice. _Then Dally says, " I'm never nice!"_ Sorry, I was having a moment.

Chapter 1

"Mom, are we there yet?" I impatiently asked.

"Almost." My mom replied. See, my name's Evelin, and my mom's taking me to stay with my three cousins, Darrel, we call him Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy because my mom's taking a business trip to Japan, so cliché right? So I'm staying with them for like what, several months, or more. Usually my mom wouldn't that, but Darry's her favorite nephew, she's never really met Soda, or Pony…and neither have I. I'm from Iowa, not really a big one, but still nice. I'm like a big city girl…kinda, not like Oklahoma though.

"We're here!" My mom announced.

"Yay." I replied in a monotone voice. We walked up to the door. I knocked.

"AUNT BETTY! EVELIN! WECOME!" Darry introduced. Simmer down sparky! My mom had to go, she gave me a hug and a kiss, tired up a little, then she was off, she also said hi to Soda and Pony.

"Well, welcome." Darry said. I looked at the other three guys just staring at me. " This is Steve Randle," he pointed to a guy with a DX uniform and no undershirt covered in car grease…charming. "This is Two-Bit, Keith Matthews and Dallas Winston." Two- Bit had side burns, and Dallas, just looked mean.

"Hi." I said.

" Well, here's your room so you can go unpack." Darry said. I walked into the room and closed the door when I heard the guy names Two-Bit say something about me.

"She's HOT!"

"She can here you dumb-ass!" Pony said. Just then I heard the door open and all of the guys run to the door.

"Johnny! What the, what happened!" I heard who I think was Dally yell. Johnny? Who's Johnny? I think Pony mentioned him. I decided to go see what was going on.

When I got to the living room, I saw this boy there…he's really cute, looked maybe like 15 or 16. He looked beat up…who would do that to someone that fine? Darry was mending the cut on Johnny's arm, when Johnny looked up at me. He is so fine! He's still looking at me…still…still! Oh snapski! I was looking at him to! I had to look away. I could feel my face turn red. He looked embarrassed too, or at least, he turned red. When Darry looked up to see what Johnny had been looking at, he introduced me.

"Johnny, this is our cousin Evelin, Evelin, this is Johnny." Darry said.

"Hi." Johnny said quietly.

"Hey." I replied. Darry turned back to Johnny, then back to me, then to Johnny once more, then said,

"How's you're arm Johnnycake?"

"And you're face." Two-Bit added.

"Better." He said even more quietly. Johnnycake! That is sooooo cute! I think this trip could turn out good after all.

"Can I go and look around town?" I asked.

"Well, it's still light out so, yeah, I guess you could." Darry replied.

"See ya!" I said running out the door. I was at outsider of this place that was a movie theater, when a blue mustang came up to me.

"Hey Baby!" one guy yelled out to me, I just kept walking.

"How bout you get in the car so we can really party!" Another one said. _Don't say anything, just keep walking._

"Hey Sexy, c'mon! That beautiful brown hair, and that tan skin and that body must be put to use!" said another.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up you dick!" Was that me? Did _I_ say that! I've never said anything like that in my entire life! I'm a good girl! A GOOD GIRL! They're starting to get out of the car…they're running at me…RUN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR! RUN! Finally, my legs kicked in. I 'm like short, but I'm fast, really fast. I couldn't see them when I looked behind me, but I didn't see where I was going so I bumped into someone. I looked around, worried about who it might be, then I saw… Johnny. I was so out of breath I couldn't speak…not that I _could_ speak in front of him, but yeah.

"Evelin? What-what's wrong." He asked sounding concerned. I had my hands on my knees gasping for air. He helped me get into an up right position again. And let me tell ya, if I wasn't scared to death right know, I'd be enjoying the attention, I mean, wouldn't you?

"These guys-chase-blue-car…" was all I could get out. By the look of Johnny's face, I could tell he knew what I was talking about.

"C'mon. We need to go somewhere else!" he told me. Well, that was just as specific as saying, we need to got to the place with the things and the people.

The sun was starting to set and it was getting cold, cause I was wearing my mini jeans skirt, with a pink thin long sleeved top with white stripes and a low cut collar. We walked in totally silence until…

"Hey, you cold?" Johnny asked me.

"Just a little." I said barely above a whisper.

"Here…" he said giving me his jeans jacket and holding it up so I could put it on. AHHH! Don't die, don't die, don't die.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"No problem." He said smiling. He is so fine. We arrived at this place that had a car seat and place for a fire. Johnny made a fire…don't ask me how. We both sat down and got to talking.

"So, you're from Iowa?" He said.

"Yeah."

"What's it like there."

"Well its-" But we were interrupted.

**WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR KNOW. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO IF YOU CAN SEE SOME ROOM FOR IMPROVEMENT, GO AHEAD AND TELL ME. IF YA'LL DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, I CAN TRY AND WRITE A BETTER ONE! THANKS! REVIEW PLEASE. AND REMEMBER, UR NOT SETH COHEN! AND U NEVER WILL BE!**


	2. Oreo

Midwest Meets the South

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE GOOD REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ALMOST AS MUCH AS I LOVE JOHNNY! THANKS TO SUPERSOC7, QTPIE4, STARDUST104, WESTSIDEFRK, AND WEIRDSISTA ! HERE'S CHAPTER 2!**

Disclaimer: Don't own the Outsiders, I do own Evelin and any new characters that pop up! JOHNNY!

Chapter 2

"Aww! He's so cute!" I said going over to the cute little furry thing that interrupted me and Johnny's conversation. "What's your name buddy?" It was a puppy black lab!

"Does he have a name tag?" Johnny said sitting down by me to get a better look at the puppy. He is so fine! ( Johnny, not the dog, although the dog did rank high on my cuteness scale!)

"No, I don't see one." I said. A few seconds later, we sat back down in our positions that we were in before the puppy came and sat down between us. So cute!

"So what should we name the puppy?" I asked Johnny.

"Do you really think we should name it?" Johnny asked.

"Yes." I said simply giving him my best form of puppy dog eyes, he smiled…and in a very cute way if I might add! I am good at giving people puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. How bout…I don't know, what do you think?" he asked.

"Um…how bout Oreo cause he's all black and he has some white fur on his stomach?" I said.

"Hey, that's pretty cool!" he said.

"_RUFF!"_ Oreo barked.

"And I think he likes it too!" Johnny said laughing…yes in a very cute way.

"So, what's Iowa like?" Johnny asked.

"Well, it's simple. It has no mountains, only hills, farming is it's main thing, it's beautiful, and it's home." I said.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Des Moines. So what's Tulsa like?"

"Well, for one thing, it has two classes; Soc, which is short for Social, then there's Greasers. Socs are the rich kids, they live on the south side, (A/N: I'm just going to go by the movie for where they live.) and then, there's guys like me, and the gang, who are Greasers, the poor kids, who are always getting drunk and getting picked on by the socs. See, those guys with the mustang, was a soc, they probably thought that you were a soc." Johnny explained to me.

"Why would they think I was a soc?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing your…" Johnny trailed off and turned red.

"I'm what?" I asked. I'm what WHAT? Tell me!

"You're…" he started turning even more red, " you're-" Just then, Oreo started barking at the upcoming person who I recognized to be…I think Two-Bit.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? Johnnycake and Ev! What are you two doing hmmm?" Two-Bit said raising an eyebrow. Me and Johnny turned red, then Oreo got up to sniff Two-Bit.

"Hey Buddy!" Two-Bit said petting Oreo's head. Then he turned back to us and cocked an eyebrow again. "So, what were you two doing?" he asked. I looked at Johnny.

"I found her running from these socs and I brought her here and we found a dog, named it Oreo, and now we were just talking.

"_Right._" Two-Bit said.

"Well, I'd better go." I said getting up and Oreo followed.

"You sure you know the way." Johnny asked getting up too.

"Yes…no." I said.

"Here, I got to go see Pony, so I'll take you." Johnny offered. We started walking when we heard Two-Bit yell,

"LIAR!" Today was fun…aside from the socks, oh wait socs, but little did I know, it would get ever better!

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! WHAT'D YA'LL THINK! LET ME KNOW! LOVE YA!**


	3. All Brawn No Brain

Midwest Meets the South

HEY! I DECIDED TO UPDATE CAUSE LIKE SUPERSOC7, I HAVE TO GO TO THIS CONFIRMATION RETREAT TOMORROW SO, HERE'S CHAPTER, WHAT IS IT? THREE? YES THREE! HERE'S CHAPTER THREE!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders! TEAR:(

When we got there in the house, I rushed in because my friend Candy, as Darry had said, was on the phone. When I took the phone from Darry, I knew he was hiding something. Before I answered it, I was asking what the heck Pony was doing.

"Pony what are you doing?"

"Making some of my mom and dads old homemade Sodapop." He replied.

"Yes?" Soda asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Nothing." Pony said.

"Hey Gurl!" I said.

"Do you here the doorbell." Candy said. Just then, the doorbell rang. I opened it.

"AHHHHH! CANDY!" I yelled.

"HEY EV!" she yelled back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I just decided to come and stay with my cousins for a couple months." She explained. "So, who are they? I know that's Sodapop, then Ponyboy, and Darrell, but who are those guys?"

"Oh that's Cupid, Donor, Dancer…" just them Two-Bit came in with, get this, perfect opportunity, with his nose all red…don't ask me why. "And Rudolph."

"Two-Bit, what happened to your nose?" Ponyboy asked.

"Kathy found me asleep in the park car seat thingy that Johnny and Evelin were in before and put lipstick on my nose to wake me up." Oreo barked and it sounded like a mocking bark.

"And what's that on your neck?" Soda added.

"Oh uh…um, a hamster bite." Two-Bit replied.

"Hmmm in-ter-esting." I said.

"Speaking of in-ter-esting, what were you and Hotcake here doing at the park?" Two-Bit said. Hotcake, he was so mocking Johnny instead of Johnnycake.

"Talking!" I yelled.

"And talking about interesting again, who do we have year?" Two-Bit asked scanning Candy up and down.

"Go wash off you're nose Rudolph!" she replied to that. Just them Pony came in the room carrying several cups and a pitcher. He handed one to all of us and then said,

"I finally got how to make this."

"Make what?" Candy asked.

"My mom and dad's homemade sodapop." Pony replied. At this, Candy turns to Soda and scans him, then says,

"I'll bet you are."

"EW! Shut up, he's my cousin!" I said.

"Well, I feel sorry for you." She said back.

"I don't, cause what about Johnny?" Two-Bit said. I just want to slap him! I looked at Johnny and he was almost as red as I was. Candy started laughing.

"You did okay baby!" Two-Bit said to her.

"Back off Two-Piece." She said.

"Two-Bit." I corrected her.

"I'll bet you are." She said.

"Please stop talking." I said. "Here, let me show you my room." She once we get in there, she says,

"Is Johnny the one with the jean jacket?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"He turned red when that Two-Bit guy said that…I think he likes you!" she said.

_"Bark! Bark!"_ Oreo said.

"She, even uh…"

"Oreo."

"Oreo agrees." Just then Darry comes in.

"Is there a dog in here?"

"No." I said.

"Okay." He said, then left. Candy and I looked down and saw that Oreo had fled under the bed.

"She's smart…too bad Darry didn't notice him while we were in the living room." I said.

"All brawn, no brain." Candy said.

"True, true."

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! LOVE YOU, AND REMEMBER NOTHING GOLD CAN STAY, BUT JOHNNY IS FOREVER! LUV YA! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Almost

Midwest Meets the South

HEY YA'LL I'M BACK! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders…but I want to.

Chapter 4

The next day, I was walking Oreo, Darry had not yet found out about her yet although, she did kinda bark throughout the night, and Darry kept coming in and she was under the bed so she made Darry think he's going crazy. I think she thought it was some kind of joke, and she kept doing it for a while, then she fell asleep. Candy was with me. I was telling her how Johnny had given me his jean jacket and about the sacs and greasers.

"So they have like those two?" she asked.

"Yep." Oreo was barking at a squirrel.

"So, does that mean that you're a greaser cause you're staying with your cousins?"

"I don't know, but I do know one thing, I am not putting any grease in my hair…although Johnny does pull it off quite nicely." I said. Think about Johnny made me smile.

"So does Soda." She said.

"Hey, Two-Bit seemed to like you yesterday." I said thinking about Two-Bit's red nose and laughing to myself.

"Yeah, he's okay I guess." She said. She totally loves him!

"You totally love him." I said.

"Maybe." She said.

"Yeah, your name is _Liar_." I said. Just then, we saw this house that looked pretty beat up and we could hear two people yelling and a boy come out…oh my gosh, that's Johnny! Oreo wanted to go over to him, so I let her and she jumped into his arms! AWWW! (A/N: Just imagine Johnny holding a puppy that just ran into him arms. Are you imagining it? IMAGINE IT…NOW…Please. Isn't that so cute?)

"Is that where Johnny lives?" Candy asked.

"I don't know. Johnny!" Johnny looked up from playing with Oreo and smiled. He started walking toward us with Oreo skipping happily along by his heels.

"Hey." He said to me and Candy quietly.

"Hey." Candy replied.

"Hey." I said in a really quite voice. Wow, interesting conversation so far huh?

"Is that were you live?" Candy asked.

"Yeah." He said looking down at his shoes.

"Do your parents always yell like that?" I asked.

"Yeah." I looked around because I couldn't find Oreo, but I found her chasing a squirrel by the tree nearby, and at one point, the squirrel started chasing Oreo. My eyes kept meeting Johnny's and Candy noticed this, then said,

"Hey, I'm just gonna go find Two-Piece."

"Two-Bit." I corrected her for like the bugilliounth time.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She said and walked off. That left me and Johnny alone. Just then what I think was a beer bottle smashed into a nearby tree, which made Oreo run behind me and the squirrel back up the tree.

"Hey, let's get outta here before you- I mean, we get hurt." He said. Dang. He is so fine! If I hadn't known his name, you know what my nick name for him would have been? Cute Guy.

"So, did Darry find out about Oreo?" Johnny asked.

"No." all I could get out cause, you know, yeah. I wasn't looking at Johnny cause he was right in front of me and I took a step to start walking again, and I tripped. Johnny caught me and I just stood there dumbfounded…in his arms. I hadn't noticed this, but I had my arms on his shoulders…our head were getting closer together…then…_BARK! BARK!_ Oreo was barking at another squirrel. Her barking took Johnny and me out of our dazes and we instantly separated.

"Ugh, thanks for catching me." I said really, really red.

"No problem." He said super quiet. "Should we go to Pony's?"

"Ye-yeah." I said. As we started walking, it hit me…we almost kissed! It all happened so fast. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Sometimes being clumsy can pay off.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! HOW'D YA LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Iwuzjuwonifyolikegoou

Midwest Meets the South

**HEY YA'LL SETHY ON THE WEB! HERE'S CHAPTER FIVE!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders blah, blah, bah, blah, blah.

Chapter 5

The way back to the Curtis' house was about the longest and most awkward walk EVER! That little incident me think. Did Johnny really like me? Two-Bit did say something before about it and he did give me his jean jacket to wear when I was cold.

Oreo wasn't letting anything stop her from having a good time. She was like literally hopping all over the place. I just kept my eyes on her to avoid looking at Johnny. I didn't know what Johnny was doing because I didn't look at him. I really didn't know the way to the Curtis' yet, but I was pretty sure that we weren't anywhere near it yet. Just then, Johnny broke the silence.

"Hey, you know, back there and earlier…"he trailed off. Oh, snapsky, I had to look at him now.

"What?" I asked.

"Iwuzjuwonifyolikegoou." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I was wondering if maybe, you would like to-" but he was cut off because Oreo was barking because we were at the Curtis' front door. I didn't even realize how we got there. I turned to Johnny.

"So, what were you gonna say?"

"I was-"

"Hey Johnnycake Evy!" called Two-Bit. I really want to hit him…is that my new nickname now, Evy?

"Hey." Johnny and I both said at the same time.

"Did Candy come looking for me?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause, I wanted to ask her something." He replied.

"Ask her what?" Johnny asked.

"Ask her out duh!" he said.

"I wish it was that easy for me." I kinda heard Johnny mumbled. What did he mean by that? I don't know, what do I think? I don't know? Sorry, I was having a moment. See, it's not bad to talk to yourself or have an argument with yourself…unless you lose that argument.

"EVELIN! EVELIN!" Two-Bit was waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked coming out of my daze.

"I said have you seen Candy?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, she went that way." I said pointing out the door.

"Wow, that's specific." He said. "Well, I gotta go get some Candy! Ha ha get? No? Okay, by!"

**WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! NEXT CHAPTER THERE WIL BE A BIG SURPRISE OR MAYBE NOT, YOU NEVER KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU! **


	6. Canceling the Appointment

Midwest Meets the South

**HEY I DECIDED TO UPDATE MY STORY SO HERE YA GO! THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVEIWS! YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME! ;)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders…but I want to.

Chapter 6

I still couldn't get over the fact that I almost kissed Johnny! I wonder what would have happened if we did. He is so fine. That night, I was sitting on the couch with Oreo on my lap and Ponyboy sitting next to, not on my lap, next to me…NEXT TO ME! Sorry. Hee, hee?. She is so cute! Darry still hasn't found out about her! Just then, Mr. Muscle himself just walked in through the fence. Oreo hopped off my lap and went behind the door. Pony and I just looked at each other like, _what will she do next?_ She got behind the door. Just as Darry walked in, she jumped up and started barking.

"What the-" he was about to say something else when he saw that Pony and I were on the couch. "Is that a dog?"

"By George, I think he's got it!" I yelled.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Well, when a mommy dog and daddy dog love each-"

"Yes, Pony, I know that part! I meant where did it come from, as in why is it in my house?" Darry asked us.

"Um, well, see…PONY DID IT!" I yelled.

"NO I DIDN'T!" he said.

"Yeah, well Johnny an I found her and she's been staying here ever since I got here." I explained.

"So that's why there was barking in your room the other night?" he asked sounding oddly relieved. Just then, he walked over to the phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Uh, my girl-friend." He said.

"Gonna cancel your appointment with the shrink?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"That's one of the smartest dogs I've ever seen, I mean, first, she makes Darry think he's going crazy, then she scares the crap out of him." He took a pause. "So uh, what's going on with you and Johnny?" he asked.

"What? Me and Johnny? Why?"

"Well, when you two are around each other, either you turn red, or he does."

"Uh…" Just then, Mr. Fine himself just walked in.


	7. Emphasis

Midwest Meets the South

**HEY HEY HEY! SETHALA IS BACK! HERE'S CHAPTER 7. A ONE TWO THREE, A THREE FOUR FIVE, SIX SEVEN, S-SEVEN-SEVEN-SEVEN-SEVEN SEVEN…SEVEN! SORRY, I HAD TO DO THAT. IF YA'LL SEEN FRIENDS, YA'LL KNOW WHAT' I'M TALKIN BOUT. **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, you got that? Huh? Do ya?

Chapter 7

"Hey Johnny!" Ponyboy said as he came. I was already turning red. Pony smirked.

"Hey Johnny." I said quietly.

"Hey." He responded…he was smiling a little bit. He is so fine.

"Well, I gotta go." Pony said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I got stuff to do." He said.

"But you were just saying how you had nothing to do today!" I exclaimed.

"I don't tell you _everything_." He said with a smirk.

"Oh no he didn't!" I said. "But you were putting emphasis on the word NOTHING! EMPHASISI!"

"Whatever bye!" he said as he ran out the door. What a dork. I just sank back down on the couch. Why was I acting like this? I don't know.

"Are you okay?" asked as he sat down beside me.

"Wha- oh yeah." I said sitting up. Just when Oreo heard the sound of Johnny's voice, she came running in, jumped on Johnny's lap and started giving him kisses. If only it was that easy for all of us.

"Hey Oreo! Hey girl! How ya doin'" he said as he scratched her behind the ears. He looked over at me. "Hey, Evelin, I was wondering if maybe- "

"Get away from me Two-Piece!" It was Candy who just came running though the door and interrupted Johnny…again

"C'mon Candy, I'm doing you a favor!" he said.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Yeah! I usually go out with blondes, you have brown hair!" he said.

"What EVER!" she said as she ran past Two-Bit and out of the house. Me and Johnny just looked at each other.

"Well, that was quite interesting. Too bad we didn't have some popcorn." I said.

"Well, if ya go on a date with Johnny to the movies, you can have popcorn!" he said. Johnny turned red. "OH NO! You haven't asked her yet have you? Well, gotta go!" he said as he too, ran out the door.

"Okay, before I get interrupted again, Evelin do you want to go out sometime?" he asked. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! Sorry bout that. Hee hee.

"Evelin, Evelin?" he said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh-wha…yeah."

"So, what so you say?" he asked nervously.

"Yes!" I said.

"Really?" he asked. Ugh, what part of YES do you not understand!

"Yeah." I said.

"How bout the movies tonight at 8?" he asked.

"Sure." He said as he got up to leave, and opened the door, and when he did, Two-Bit and Ponyboy fell in through the door.

"Hey guys…what's up? Ha, ha?" Pony fake laughed.

**WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW AND TWO-BIT LIKES MARICIA, SO HE DOES GO FOR PEOPLE OTHER THAN BLONDES…BUT WHO KNOWS RIGHT? TWO-BIT'S MIND IS A STRANGE THING, A STRANGE, STRANGE THING. REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE YOU ALL! EVERY SINGLE ON OF MY REVIEWERS!**


	8. Boom

Midwest Meets the South

HEY! I'M BACK! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS SO FAR! LOVE YOU! JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, IN SOME CHAPTER, THERE MAY BE SOME STUFF LIKE SONGS THAT WEREN'T THERE IN THE 60'S SO…YEAH. EVEN THOUGH THEY DON'T HAVE THEM THERE…JUST BARE WITH ME, OR JUST SMILE AND NOD.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders…wait…do you own them? HUH? Is that why you all make me put this on here? HUH! Sorry…another moment.

Chapter 8

Later that day, I was sitting in my, well, not _my_ room, but you get the point. I was thinking about Johnny and our date! He is so fine, I know, you're all probably getting tired of hearing that, but it's the truth. Oreo was chewing on one of Ponyboy's shoes…I didn't give it to her if that's what you are all thinking. Pony is annoying the crap out of me. What a dork. Two-Bit is annoying me more than Pony is! Just then, Candy came in my room.

"OMG! I heard about your date with Johnny!" she yelled.

"From who?" I asked.

"From Horseboy." She said. What is it with her and saying everyone's names wrong. "So, tell me what ya think!" she said.

"I don't know, he's just so…cute! Like a puppy." I said.

"Well, spank that puppy!" Candy exclaimed. Oreo looked up from her shoe, and fled under the bed.

"CANDY!" I said astonished that she said that.

"What? I just so happy today." She said.

"Why? Finally decided to go out with Two-Bit?" I said slyly.

"EWW! NO! Never in a million years! I would rather lick the bottom of a shoe! No! I finally decided to go out with _someone_!"

"Who?" I asked wondering.

"Well…Tim Shepard!" she exclaimed.

"EWW! CANDY NO! BREAK UP WITH HIM!" Tim Shepard! Eww!

"What?" she asked.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why?" was al I could get out.

"He's cute…kinda, and…" she trailed off. Apparently, she couldn't think of a good reason to go out with him.

"Why don't you go out with Two-Bit? He really wants to go out with you!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, cause I just don't want to." She said. _Good reason, _I thought sarcastically. Right when she opened her mouth to talk, we heard a big boom. We ran out to see what it was.

"What happened?" I asked as we reached the living room. Where I saw Darry, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny, all around Ponyboy.


	9. Planned Parenthood

Midwest Meets the South

HEY I DECIDED TO UPDATE. THE REASON FOR THIS IS MAJOR PAYBACK TO SUPERSOC7 FOR MAKING ME KISS CURLY! IT'S ON NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Short and sweet…I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 9

As I got closer to see what was going on, I saw that Pony was laughing!

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Pony tried to lift the couch cause he claimed he could do it." Soda said laughing.

"_You_? Ponyboy? You have the upper body strength of a kitten!" I said starting to laugh too.

"Yeah. Ow." Pony said in a monotone voice.

That Friday, it was a couple hours before my date with Johnny. Candy was over to help me pick out an outfit…well, she did nothing except go on and on and on about how Tim was the hottest thing since…ever. She had one of my notebook pages and it said something like this,

_Oh Tim. I love the Tim, that smells better than a rose and has like a really cute nose. Is as hot as robot…a very sexy robot. I wish I could see the in a speedo and I shall not keep our relationship in cognito. I love the TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM! I LOVE TIM! MR. AND MRS. TIM SHEPARD. CANDY SHEPARD. I WISH HE WOULD SLASH MY TIRES! LET'S HAVE A RUMBLE OF OUR OWN! TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM TIM. I LOVE YOU TIM. I LOVE THY TIM! _

I took the paper from her.

"In cognito?" I asked. "Wha?"

"I don't know, it just rhymed!"

"Slash my tires?" what is up with her. I shook her disurbing doodle of Tim in a speedo out of my innocent little head.

"Anyway…I picked out an outfit." I said. I had straightened my hair and I had picked out my mini jeans skirt and a pink cami.

"CUTE! Can I borrow that sometime?"

"No, you're too tall. My skirt would be halfway up your butt!" I said.

"So. Tim will love that! Mrs. Ass and Mr. Big!" I didn't even want to know what Mr. Big meant, although I had a pretty good idea.

"Ugh no and another thing…EWW!"

"I gotta go. Have fun on your date! I know I will!" she said.

"Don't forget to call Plan Parent Hood now!" I yelled.

"I already did!" she yelled back laughing. I was supposed to meet Johnny at the Drive-In. I ran out the door before anyone could ask me where I was going. I saw Johnny walking toward the theater so I ran and caught up with him. I a really fast runner…really fast.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey…you look great." He said looking at his shoes. If my teacher was here he'd be like… Look at me when I'm talking to you boi!

"Thanks." I said turning red. We heard some weird sounds coming from the back of an alleyway. We looked at each other and went to go see. Johnny insisted on going first. So sweet right? When we got there, we saw Tim and Candy making out and then some. She looked up.

"Hey guys." She said shakily.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW PEPS! HOPE YA LIKED IT SUPERSOC7! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YA! I WILL UPDATE SOONER IF YA'LL REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	10. YAY!

Midwest Meets the South

HEY I DECIDED TO UPDATE. THE REASON FOR THIS IS MAJOR PAYBACK TO SUPERSOC7 FOR MAKING ME KISS CURLY! IT'S ON NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Short and sweet…I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 10

"So…" I said stepping closer to them. "When you have kids, are you going to have kids and call them Tim Jr. or name them based on your brother, you know, Curly, Straight, Braided, Wavy, and my all time favorite Frizzy." I said slyly. Johnny started to laugh. Candy started to mock laugh.

"Where were you too off to? HMMM?" Tim asked.

"Yeah?" Candy asked in the same tone Tim did.

"Candy, I told you like a thousand times! On- my -date -with -Johnny!" I explained slowly.

"Oh." She said in a ditsy voice.

"It's so sexy when you talk ditsy." He said leaning in.

"Ugh, hello! Right here!" I said.

"Your point?" Tim asked.

"Ugh, Evelin…I think we should go." Johnny said. He is so Fine!

"You're right." I said smiling at Johnny, he smiled back.

"See ya later." Johnny said to Tim and Candy as they continued to…I already told you last time, so if you don't remember, too bad, my innocent little mind can't take it!

"That was…" Johnny started, but trailed off.

"Yeah, that's Candy for ya." I said.

"Hey, ugh…" he trailed off. I think I read his mind.

"If we could just take a walk and stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" he asked.

"I'm not in the mood for a movie after that show back there." I said. I was about to die after what happened next. Johnny took my hand! As we were walking, I got dirty looks from girls and guys that I think were socs.

"Johnny, why are they all starting at me?" I asked.

"Because they think you're a soc." He said.

"But I'm not." I said.

"I know, but you look like one." Johnny said. I think we were headed to the place with the car seat…and I was right! We sat down. The stars were super bright and really pretty. Just then, Johnny put his arm around me. I looked at him, just like the time when I fell in the park…our heads got closer and closer…and then our lips meet…and then we heard.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" We quickly pulled apart and stood up…oh head rush!

**WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! IF YOU KNOW WHO INTERUPTED JOHNNY AND EVELIN, LET ME KNOW WHO YOUR GUESS IN YOUR REVIEWS! BUT FIRST, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. Timmy boy

Midwest Meets the South

GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS…IT'S TIME TO PLAY, WHAT SCENE IS IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU KNOW, PLEASE GUESS IN YOUR REVIEW IF YOU SEND ONE! GOOD LUCK…IT'S REALLY NOT THAT HARD.

Disclaimer: Short and sweet…I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 11

It was Tim and Candy.

"And…what are you two doing…HMM?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Candy said.

"Kissing." I said smiling. Short and simple.

"Oh." Tim said disappointed.

"What? Were you expecting us to say nothing, cause it wasn't nothing." I said. I kissed Johnny! While Tim and Candy were talking to us, I was paying no attention, I was too busy saying, I kissed Johnny, in a singsong way.

"Well, uh…yeah." Tim said. He was obviously at lose for words.

"Hey Guys, what's up?" A guy that looked like Tim only way cuter…but not nearly as cute as Johnny.

"Hey Curly, what's up?" Tim said_. Curly?_ Who names a kid Curly?

"Well, I heard that there's gonna be a meteor shower tonight on the roof of this apartment." He explained.

"On the roof?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, it's the best place." He replied.

"Let's all go!" Candy said. We all agreed to go.

When we got there, we were the only one's there.

"Make sure you don't shut the-door" Tim said stopping after _the_ because Curly had, in fact, shut the door.

"You idiot! Now we can't get down!" Tim yelled.

"You hate me Tim?" Curly asked.

"No Curly, I could never hate you." Tim replied.

"Well, you are now, cause the meteor shower's not till next week." Curly said nervously.

"NOW I HATE YOU!" he yelled. Johnny and me were just looked at each other…and smiling. We really could care less about being stuck on the roof after what had just happened. I was getting kinda cold, so Johnny gave me his jeans jacket! Candy looked cold, but from the looks of it Tim could care less, he was more focused on how to kick the crap out of Curly. While those three were doing that, Johnny and me were looking out over the edge and with his arm around me if I might add. Just then I saw a light in a building.

"Hey, guys, you can see someone though the window." I stated. They came and joined us.

"Well, there's only one thing to do." Tim said.

"Yeah, you're right." Curly responded. Just then, he leaned over the edge and yelled the following, " HELP! HELP US!"

"Ugh. Curly, I meant just clime down the fire escape." Tim said.

"I know, I just wasn't finished." He said.

"THAT'S OKAY, WE'RE GONNA CLIMB DOWN THE FIRE ESCAPE!" He finished. We started to climb down. Johnny offered me his hand. I could have definalty done without, but I took his hand…how could you not? He is so-okay, I'll shut-up now. We reached a point where the stairs went out.

"Okay, we can just knock on this door." Tim said. He knocked on the door. _BARK, BARK, RUFF! GRRR!_ A dog that sounded like a pit bull stared barking. Tim looked at Curly. " Okay, Curly, when you get in there-" he was inturreped.

"HEY NOW!" he said. "We could just jump down." He said.

"I'm ain't jumpin' down!" Tim yelled.

"Well, one of us can just hold on and one of us can climb down." Curly said.

"Okay, I'll be the ladder." Tim said.

"Why?" Curly asked.

"Cause you got us into this!" Tim said.

"Fine." Curly said.

"Okay, when you drop, you have to avoid that dumpster and that broken beer bottle, oh and try to avoid that wet stuff over there." Tim explained. Curly looked at him like he was crazy. I started laughing at the instructions Tim was giving Curly. Johnny found them quite funny too. Tim was holding on to the bar and Curly was climbing down him. Curly like chicken out and just stopped.

"Hello! Drop." Tim yelled.

"NO!"

"Hey Curly, just to let you know, my pants are starting to fall and I'm not wearing any underwear." Tim said.

"UGH! Why couldn't I have climbed down there!" Candy said a little too disappointed if you asked me and EWWW!

"AH!" Curly said and dropped down. "OWW! MY HEAD! I THINK I CRACKED OPEN MY HEAD IT HURTS…OH A QUARTER!"

**HEY! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! THE WEBS OPEN FOR THE ANSWER AND IF YOU DO KNOW THE SCENE, I WANTED TO CHANGE IT A LITTLE! THE WEB IS ALSO OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YA! SETH OUT!**


	12. Oh a Birdy!

Midwest Meets the South

**HEY THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS! I DECIDED TO UPDATE NOW, CAUSE I WANNA! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, blah, blah, blah and what was I gonna say? Oh yeah, BLAH!

Chapter 12

Johnny and I were heading home, well actually, he was taking me home cause I really still don't know where I'm going…or do I?

"Tonight was the most interesting night." I said.

"Yeah. Bet you never been on a date like that." Johnny said.

"Oh, uh yeah sure." I mumbled. "Actually, I've never been on a date."

"Really? Neither have I."

"Well, it certainly was the most best first date I've ever been on, and the only one." I said with a little laugh. I was just walking and looking in front of me when I felt Johnny's hand take mine! I looked at him and laced my fingers with his. Took all the courage I had let me tell ya!

The rest of the walk was in silence, as some say, silence is gold! So gold! A couple houses before the Curtis' house, we stopped. His hand slipped out of mine and gently took my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders (with must struggle cause he's taller than me). There was a pause, the I felt his soft lips on mine. We stayed like that and I was surprised that nobody interrupted us. We broke apart.

"Why so far away from the house?" I asked shyly. Johnny smiled.

"Because if they saw me do that, they'd get on our case." He said.

"True, they would 'ohhh!' and stuff." I said. He walked me up to the porch.

"Well, I'd better go." He said, but not before giving me another quick kiss. He is so fine.

I was sitting on the couch the next day and started laughing at the situation that Curly and Tim were in yesterday. Tim and Candy broke up. She says she wants a 'man' and one that wears underwear. All I know is that I got my man! It was early in the morning, okay, no it wasn't it was like ten, but bear with me people! Just then Candy walked in.

"Hey Gurl! How was your date with-" I cut her off.

"Shut-up! If any member of the gang finds out, they'll all be like, 'how cute and ohhh!'!" I said.

"Oh right." Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Two-Bit asked about Candy.

"Oh hey, I forgot to tell you that Two-Bit asked about you last night." I said.

"WHAT! You just happened to forget about that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I have short term memory loss." I said. "Who are you?"

"Very funny! You can't even pay attention for very long! You must have A.D.D. or something."

"I don't have A.D.D! Oh look, a birdy!" I said.

"Very funny." She said.

"I thought so." Just then Dally, or something like that stormed in.

"Hey Dally." I said in a monotone voice.

"What ever." He replied.

"Love ya too Dal." I said.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, REMEMBER, THE SOONER YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I UPDATE! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	13. I'm mad at you!

Midwest Meets the South

**HEY! THANXS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! HERE'S CHAPTER UGH…13! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, although I wish I could the cast of High School Musical…especially TROY! AHHHH! HE IS SO FINE! HE IS SO CUTE! I LOVE HIM!

Chapter: 13

"What's wrong Dally?" Candy asked.

"What's wrong! What's wrong!" He paused. "I don't really know!" Okay. Can you say weirdo? Two-Bit just waltzed in.

"Hey Ev, Candy, Dallas." He said.

"YOU!" he bellowed at Two-Bit.

"What?" a dumbfounded Two-Bit asked.

"I'm mad at you!" he said and stormed out.

"Okay. What just happened here?" Two-Bit asked. As hard as seems to believe, after that little show, I kinda spaced out. I was thinking about Johnny! Where is he? I'm gonna go find him. I was so shocked when I looked up that I almost fell out of my seat! Two-Bit was flirting with Candy, and Candy was flirting back!

"Well, since you two are in Flirtation Nation, I'm gonna go find Johnny." I said getting up.

"Okay bye." Candy said. I gave her a look that said, _see, I'm always right you are gonna go out with Two-Bit._ I was walking when I heard a bark follow me.

"Hey Oreo!" I said getting on my knees to pet her head. I think I can find Johnny faster that I think. "Can you help me find Johnny?"

_"Bark!"_ I'll take that as a yes. We were just walking to the 'lot' as I've heard many people call it, when Oreo sped up. Then I saw him just sitting on the car seat. Boy that sounds weird. He was really laying down just staring at the sky. He must have had a little shock when Oreo jumped on him. Well, I'd be startled too if a little fur ball just appeared of nowhere and jumped on you stomach. He must of knew that I was there too and sat up and looked around and when he saw me he smiled. I had to too. I walked over and sat down next to him. He leaned over and kissed me. I love kissing him, I mean, wouldn't you? We kissed for about a minute, as always, when we heard Oreo barking. We looked around and saw her trying to get up a tree to get a squirrel. I know you won't believe me when I tell you this but, the squirrel actually threw an acorn on her head. She came running over to us. Johnny and I were both in laughter. I mean, imagine a squirrel throwing something on a dogs head.

"So how ya been?" he asked. I was still trying to stop laughing. "Are you okay?" he asked starting to laugh again.

"Yeah, sorry." I said.

"It's okay." He said putting an arm around me shoulders. "So anything interesting goin' on?"

"Yeah actually. Candy broke up with Tim and just as I left her and Two-Bit were flirting with each other. So it would be long. Speaking of Two-Bit, Dally's mad at him."

"Why?"

"Well, this morning, Dally just stormed in and I asked him what was wrong and then Two-Bit walked in and he just yelling 'YOU! I'M MAD AT YOU' then just left."

"Wow. Weird."

"Yeah. Hey, do you think that that squirrel was the one that was chasing Oreo at your house?" I asked going back to the squirrel thing.

"Probably. Beastly things those squirrels." He said. I just had to start laughing and this time, it was one of the last laughs that I would have.

JUST KIDDING! HA HA!


	14. Are you Four?

Midwest Meets the South

AAHHH! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED! I GUESS SUPERSOC7 MADE DO THIS AND I KINDA WANTED TO!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 14

As we walked into the house to find Dally and Two-Bit arguing.

"What did I do?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Dally said.

"Are you four?" I asked Dally.

"Maybe." He responded.

"C'mon Dally! Tell me!" Two-Bit pleaded.

"You should remember!" Dally told him. Candy was just sitting on the couch watching and Johnny and I joined her.

"This is fun!" she told me.

"Yeah it is!"

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Dally said.

"Good! Then do it!" Two-Bit commanded.

"Okay well, we were at your house playing chess and you said I was boring!" Dally stated.

"What?" Two-Bit asked obviously confused. I didn't think that _the_ Dallas Winston would be upset that someone called him boring. " I never called you boring…and I never played chess with you! I don't even know how to play!"

"Yeah you did! Then, Pony flew in on the trapeze and Soda was flying a pig…and oh." Dally came to a realization. "It was a dream wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Two-Bit said.

"Sorry Two-Bit."

"Don't sorry me Dallas! Now I'm mad at you!" Two-Bit said sticking his tongue out at Dally.

"Really?" Dally asked.

"No." Okay, that was so weird! Candy, Johnny and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Even Oreo thought that was funny! Then Darry walked in and Oreo jumped up on him and he jumped.

"Jeez! That dog sure can jump!" Darry said.

"Where have you been Darry?" Candy asked.

"Somewhere."

"Well, where?"

"Out… with a girl…you know Kimberly?" Two-Bit started to sing.

"Darry and Kimberly sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

"Shut up Two-Bit!"


	15. Yeah she does!

Midwest Meets the South

HEY! I'M BACK! SORRY IT TOOK ME 4EV 2 UPDATE, BUT I HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS GONNA DO!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 15

"Really? Who's Kimberly?" I asked.

"Kimberly Scheck." Two-Bit answered for him.

"Thank you Two-Bit for talking for me. Will you continue to do it?" Darry asked.

"With you? NO WAY!" Two-Bit said. Then he turned to Candy. "With you maybe…" He said to her with an evil smirk on his face.

"Okay." Candy said.

"Really?" he asked surprised, but really happy.

"No!"

"Oh."

"Rejection. It's a sad word." I started.

"What are you talking about?" Candy asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Yep, a feeling I so well know." Dally said. We all looked at him like he was a psycho that escaped from the mental institution. "Yes, yes, I am indeed high."

"Oh that explains a lot." Two-Bit said.

"You know what…it really kinda does." Dally responded. "Hee Hee…bumble bee…" then he just fell asleep.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when Dallas Winston would ever say bumble bee." Johnny said.

"Well, I'd never thought I'd see the day when you talked." Candy said.

"I wouldn't say they talk when they're together." Two-Bit just had to get his two cents in. I decided to play along and not let him get the saticfation of winning.

"You know it!" I said.

"I'll bet you do!"

"Yeah I do!"

"Yeah she does!" Johnny blurted.

"I've known you for ever Johnny, and I've never heard you talk like that!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"Yeah well…" Then Soda walked in. (A/N: I have no idea if Soda was in the room to begin with…OPPS!)

"What's goin' on in here?" he asked.

"Nothin' except you were flying a pig." Two-Bit said turning to Dally. We all thought he was asleep, but he put a finger up, no not THAT finger, and said.

"Don't go there bubba!"

**SORRY THIS CHAPPY IS SOO SHORT! I'M STILL HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK. AND YET AGAIN, ANOTHER MEANINGLESS CHAPPY! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! LOVE YA!**


	16. You'll always have me

Midwest Meets the South

**HEY! THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! HERE'S CHAPPY 16! PLZ REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders!

Chapter 16

"Sorry, I won't go there cause I don't want to die." Two-Bit said.

"Good answer." Dally responded. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Well can't be anyone we know cause they wouldn't have knocked." Two-Bit announced.

"I got it." Darry announced as he went to answer the door. It was a cop.

"I understand that a young lady named Evelin is staying with you this summer." He explained.

"Yes she is. May I help you?" Darry asked.

"May I speak to her in private?" he asked.

"Ugh, sure." He had no other choice did he? On my way out Candy just had to say,

"She didn't steal drugs!"

"Shut!" Once we were alone outside, he began to say the words that I would never forget.

"As you know, your mother is on a business trip in Japan correct?"

"Yeah…" I said. Just get to the point!

"Well, it seems that she had to fly from Japan to China…" he paused, " and there seems to have been…an accident."

"What kind of accident? Is she okay? Did the plane crash?"

"Well, we're having trouble locating the plane…and her body…"

"WHAT? Her BODY? Is she…?"

"Well, see, we don't know…but we'll notify you as soon as we have any information. Thank you for your time." He said then left. He turned around, " I'm sorry." I didn't respond. I just stood there dazed. Numb. I sunk down on the step. I couldn't cry know, but I knew the tears would come…soon enough. Then the gang came out to see what had happened.

"Plane. China. Crash. Lost." I was all I could get out. Darry, Soda, and Pony looked like they were gonna cry too.

"Oh, Ev, I'm-"

"DON'T SAY IT! I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT!" I screamed. Then I began to run. I heard shouts from behind me, but I didn't care. I could also here barks. Oreo. I ran past the park and to the lot where I sank down on the car seat where the last I was happy to be here. No thoughts entered my head. I lay on my stomach with my head buried in my arms. Then I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Evelin." It was Johnny. He came around and lifted me up so he could sit beside me where he gathered me up in his arms. Then the tears came. I began sobbing.

"Shh. It's okay. Everything will be okay." He said gently.

"No _sob_ it wont! What if they can't find her! What if _sob_ she's…" The sobs came harder than ever. Johnny held me closer.

"No, she's not. Everything will be okay."

"No_ sob_ it won't. She was my everything! I can't even imagine a life with _sob_ without her!" It seemed impossible at that stage, but I cried even harder.

"You won't have to, because everything will turn out all right." I wish I could believe him.

"How_ sob_ can you not know this stuff!" I asked thinking back to the policemen. "How could he have been so vague!"

"I know."

"If she's gone…I'll have nothing." I said still crying.

"Not true. You'll have me."

"Not if I have to go live with my other relatives!"

"No matter where you go, you'll always have me." I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. He wiped a tear away. I wanted to say it, but now wouldn't be a good time.


	17. His room

Midwest Meets the South

AHHHH! THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! I KNOW THAT LAST CHAPPY WAS SAD! IT ALMOST MADE ME CRY! HERE' S CHAPTER 17! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 17

The next thing I knew, was that I was lying down with my head on Johnny's chest, his arms tightly around me and covered up with his jean jacket. I must have cried myself to sleep and Johnny must have stayed with me. I replayed the events in my head…then reality struck. My mom might be… I took a deep breath to stop the tears from coming.

"Evelin?" Johnny asked softly. He was awake. I didn't answer cause the moment I would say something, I would start crying. "Are you awake?" he asked. I just nodded. He sat up, which made me sit up too. "Your eyes are all puffy. Are you feeling better?" I shook my head no, and then a tear ran down my face. He wiped the tear away with the back of his hand, then touched my cheek softly. I didn't want to talk, so I kissed him softly on the lips as if to thank him. "Do you want to go back to the Curtis'?"

"No." my voice was scratchy. Then, as if on cue, it started raining.

"C'mon, I know where we could go." Johnny said. I started to take off the jean jacket to give it back to Johnny. "No, you keep it, it's getting cold and I don't want you to get sick." He said putting it on me again. I smiled a small smile.

"Thanks." I said quietly. As we got closer, I knew where he was taking me. His house. Once we were in the doorway, he put an arm out in front of me to stop me.

"Wait here, I'll make sure no one's home." He said then disappeared inside. He came out a minute later. "C'mon in, no one's home." He said. He led us up the stairs up to his room. It was really small with just a bed with thin brown covers on it. I laid down on it and he laid down next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. He put his arms around me too.

"What do I do now?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Where do I go? I don't want to leave. I don't want to live with my Godmother!" I exclaimed. "I wanna…I wanna stay here w-with you." I said looking up at him.

"I don't want you to leave either. I-I l-love you." He said really quietly.

"I l-love you too." I even quieter. I went on top of him and kissed him. Soft at first, then harder. Then Johnny turned so he was on top of me. Johnny took the jean jacket off of me. That thing is very restricting. Just as Johnny's hands reached my waist and reached the bottom of my shirt, we heard the door slam.

"SON OF A BITCH! WHERE THE HELL IS HE? WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" it was his dad. We both shot up.

"The window." Johnny directed. "Go!" He said pushing me in the direction of the window.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Just go!" he exclaimed. I did as he said. Once I was on the ground. I saw a little black and white dog come towards me and lick my face.

"C'mon Oreo, we have to go get Johnny." I saw a beer bottle on the floor and got it and ran to the door with Oreo following. As I ran through the door, the bottle hit the side of the door and cracked down the middle.

"Damn it!" I said and looked at it. It was really sharp. "Hmmm…that's even better!" I said and we went to his room where his dad was standing over Johnny. He looked really hurt. Oreo went up and bit him hard on the leg.

"FUCK!" he yelled. Oreo bounced back, teeth bared. I struck the guys head with the broken beer bottle and he fell. He was out cold. I ran over to Johnny.

"Wake up Johnny! Wake up!"


	18. The not so threatening, threat to sue

Midwest Meets the South

HEY EVERYONE! THANX FOR REVIEWING! THESE WILL PROBABLY BE MY LAST FEW CHAPTERS! LOVE YA ALL!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 18

"Johnny! Wake up!" I said shaking him again. He started breathing and his eyes flickered open weakly. " Oh Johnny…" he looked so beat up. A bruise started to form around his eye and he had cuts all over his face.

"Evelin…" he said then trailed off.

"I've got to go get help! Stay here Oreo, and if he wakes up, kill him." She looked at me like I was crazy. "No not Johnny, his dad." I said sprinting out of the house. I'm a really fast runner so I got there pretty fast. I ran through the door.

"Johnny…his dad…beat up." I said out of breath.

"What?" Darry asked. He, Soda and Pony stood up. Wow, for the first time like ever, that I've seen, only the Curtis' were actually in the Curtis house.

"Please don't make me say it again." I begged.

"That's okay Darry, I understood her. C'mon we have to get to Johnny's!" HE said as we got in the car and sped down the road. We finally got there. We ran upstairs. His dad was still out.

"What happened here?" Darry asked me.

"Not now! We have to get him to the hospital!" I exclaimed. Darry picked him up and we, once again, sped to the hospital. Once Johnny was in the Emergency room, and we were waiting, only one thought entered my mind, _this is al l my fault. _If I wouldn't have ran out when I found out my mom was dead, Johnny wouldn't have followed me, and if Johnny wouldn't have followed me and we wouldn't have ended up at Johnny's house, and if well, you know …we would have been aware and _both_ of us would have made it out of that window. I put my legs on my chair and hugged them.

"Great. First my mom and know Johnny." I said. Soda put his arm around me.

"Johnny's not going to die. He's been beat up worse than this." He said.

"Yeah, but this is my fault." I said.

"Whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Soda comforted.

"Thanks for trying Soda but-" we were interrupted by the doctor.

"How's Johnny?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give that information out only to a parent or guardian." He said.

"HIS PARENTS ARE THE ONES WHO DID THIS TO HIM ASSFACE!"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What the hell is up with hospitals! _We're_ the ones who care about Johnny! You don't even know Johnny! You don't have any right to say that I can't see him we love him!"

"We?" Soda asked me.

"Shut up Soda!" I yelled.

"Okay." Soda put his hands up in defeat.

"So you know what? Either you let me in there or I'll sue you for every penny your worth…and that can't be a lot!" I know I probably sounded stupid, but who gibes a shit!

"You sue me? Yeah right…"

"Try me. I know all this legal stuff! I want to be a lawyer!"

"You do?" Soda asked.

"Shut up Soda!"

"Okay." He said doing the same this as before.

"So it's not really your place to tell us that we can't see him because he's our responsibility and-" Darry walked to us.

"What's going on here?" he asked. "How's Johnny?"

"Well, I was just going to look for you to tell you, but she kinda stopped me."

"So you were going to tell us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was."

"Oh…Opps." I said so embarrassed.

"Mr. Curtis, you may go see Johnny, he's fine." The doctor said and left.

"You go in Ev." Darry said. I turned to Soda.

"This never gets mentioned to anyone ever again."

"Yes ma'am!" he said.

"Are you scared of her?" Darry asked Soda.

"Yeah, a little."

"Me too Soda, me too." I rolled my eyes. I'll just sue him? I'm so tired. I walked in the room. Johnny's eyes were closed. I just walked over to the bed. You know me, I tripped over my own flip flop. Johnny's eyes opened, then he smiled and sat up. I ran over to hug him.

"Oh Johnny, this is all my fault." I said burring my head in his chest.

"What? There's no way this is your fault." Johnny said. "It's my dad. He always does this, you know that." I looked at him and kissed him. I looked at him and smiled.

"Love the gown Johnny. You look awesome."

"I know I do."


	19. Cheesy joke of the day

Midwest Meets the South

HEY ALL! THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! YEAH, THESE PROBABLY WILL BE MY LAST FEW CHAPPYS…NOW WATCH MY STORY BE 100 CHAPTERS LONG! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD END IT OR NOT! HERE'S CHAPPY 19!

Disclaimer: Yeah.

Chapter 19

I kissed him again, then the door opened and we pulled apart. It was the doctor.

"How are you feeling Johnny?" he asked.

"Good thanks." He responded.

"Hey, um sorry about that tantrum outside." I said.

"Hey, no problem. I've been said worse." He said.

"Really?"

"No." he said then left.

"Hey, about what happened at my house, you know before my dad…" Johnny said.

"Yeah, would we have really?" I asked.

"I don't know." Then there was a silence, but it was broke when the nurse came in.

"Johnny, the doctor said you can get dressed and go home." She said.

"Okay great!" Johnny exclaimed. I left so he could change out of his gown. When we got to the Curtis house, Soda went out with…someone, Darry went to the grocery store and Pony went to find Two-Bit. Johnny was in the shower. Don't give me that look! I was on the couch thank you very much! My mom came to mind. I started crying again. When Johnny came out, I hurriedly wiped my eyes. I managed a smile cause he didn't have any grease in his hair.

"Yeah I know they don't have anymore. I hope that Darry gets some in his way here. He looked into my eyes. His smiled disappeared.

"They'll find her, don't worry." Johnny said softly putting his arms around me. The moment was ruined when there was knock on the door. I was getting up, when Johnny pulled me down.

"I'll get it." He said getting up.

"Hello, is Evelin Atwood here?" the police asked. Oh no…

"Yeah," I said getting up. I went outside to talk to him.

"Well, Ms. Atwood, it seems that your mother…" he started. Don't pass out… "is just fine. We retrieved her body and she was barely alive, but they got her to an emergency room. She's in critical condition, but she'll be fine, she'll be there while though."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yep. Have a good day Ms. Atwood." I went inside to find Johnny waiting by the door.

"Well?" he asked. I jumped into his arms.

"She's fine! They found her! I thought it was impossible!" I exclaimed.

"What'd I tell you?" Johnny said smugly.

"Wipe that look off your face." I said smiling.

"Not a chance." He said.

"I know how to get it off." I said and I kissed him. The kiss became harder as he leaned me against the door, my hands entangled in his greaseless hair. His hair was so soft. He moved his hands from my waist to the small of my back and moved me closer. Then we heard a car pull into the driveway. We pulled apart and ran to the couch. Darry emerged from the door seconds later followed by a bouncy puppy who ran into my arms, then Johnny's.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just watching TV." I said. He turned to the TV.

"But it's not on."

"Ugh, hey Darry, my mom's fine!" I shouted.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah the police guy came." Then Soda, Pony, and the whole gang filed into the house.

"Aunt Betty's okay!" Darry shouted.

"Really?" Soda and Pony asked at the same time. Is that all they could say? So we all had a group hug! YEAAY! So we were just sitting in the living room. I was so bored, that I had to say something.

"EWWW! What's under there?" I shout.

"Under where?" Darry asked.

"Boxers or briefs?" I asked. They all start laughing."That was your cheesy joke of the day, brought to you by Velveeta!" (A/N: Thank you Mr. Irlbeck!)

"Let's go for a walk." Johnny said to me.


	20. Mi es amigo?

Midwest Meets the South

OMG! SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND I DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEAS!!! I MIGHT HAVE TO SWITCH POVS FOR A BIT! I'VE NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders…although, I do feel pretty cause I'm listening to the song!!!

Chapter 20

"So how are you feeling?" I asked Johnny once we were outside, looking at the deep cut on his cheek.

"Better. You?" he asked. I was shocked.

"_Me?_ I wasn't the one who got beat up so badly that I passed out cold and had to go to the emergency room."

"Let's keep it that way." He said. I could help but smile. "So, how did you get me to the hospital without an ambulance?"

"I wasn't really thinking then, I just sprinted back the Curtis'. I didn't know where the phone was to call an ambliance anyway." After I said the word ambulance, I realized my mistake. I looked at Johnny and he was smiling.

"The what now?" he asked still smiling.

"You know what I said, don't ask me to say it again." I told him embarrassed.

"Okay…next time you might want to call an ambulance instead of an ambliance."

"You're so fun-nay! I should call you Two-Bit now!"

"Maybe you should…anyway, I wanted to thank you…for you know-" Johnny was interrupted by a hailstone, then it started hailing. We just stood there dumbfounded.

"Why does that always happen?" I asked under my breath. I felt Johnny's arm wrap around me, followed by his lips on mine. We stood there for a couple seconds, the kiss deepening. A second later, I felt as if knives were being drove into me. Me and Johnny pulled apart to see the car that had just sped though a puddle speeding away.

"Get a motel greasers!" We heard someone yell. Johnny sighed.

"We'd better get back." He announced. As we were walking hand in hand, what happened in Johnny's room before his dad got home. I wonder if he remembers. Probably. Johnny must have realized something was troubling me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? (A/N: I hate saying _huh?_ Cause Gelato said that a lot! Supersoc7, you know who he is!) oh, just thinking." He let go of my hand and put an arm around me.

"You sure?" I know he knew something was up, I guess he didn't want to push it.

"Yeah." It was a short walk to the Curtis'. I knew the way this time.

"Hola mi es amigos! As? Amigas? No, amigos…" Two-Bit attempted in Spanish as we entered the house. " Mi no hablar English…wait a minute…" he started thinking really hard… " Yeah that's right…mi no hablar English! Oh yeah, I'm good! Moo good!"

"Wow Two-Bit! You sound like a native!" I sarcastically commented.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. Then Candy walked in.

"He's pretty fly for a white guy!"

"Yes, yes I am." Two-Bit proudly said.

"Hey Ev, the doctors from China called, they said your mom's gonna recover, but you're gonna be here for awhile." Darry told me as he walked in.

"Like how long?" I asked.

"Let's just say you're gonna have to go to school here for the first few months." He explained. That doesn't make any sense. How could they keep her for so long?

"I'll be right back." I said getting up to go to my room for no particular reason and Candy followed.

"I really like Two-Bit!" she said. "He's just so HOT!!!"

"Don't forget fly, he's that too." I said rolling my eyes.

"So…" Candy started popping a piece of bubble gum in her mouth and chewing it loudly. "What were you and Johnny doing when his dad came home?" she asked curiously.

"You know, I was really upset about my mom and he was comforting me."

"How swa-weet!!!!! He's so cute!"

"I know…" I said smiling to myself. "He told me he loved me…" I said quietly.

"What'd ya say?"

"I said I hate you-what'd you think I said?"

"You never know." She said blowing a bubble then popping it. After five seconds of silence, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. It was Johnny.

"Hey um Ev…can I talk to Candy alone?" he asked quietly.

"Okay…" I said suspiciously.

Candy's POV

I wondered why he wanted to talk to be alone for. I watched him as he fumbled with his jeans jacket pocked and pulled out a little box.

"I need to show you something…" he said whispering. My eyes got wide as he bent down on one knee…..dun dun dun!


End file.
